The Reason
by Reiven
Summary: Kai/Yuriy. Sequel to Behind Blue Eyes. The worst had passed and now, the only way to go is up. Will they find love and comfort in each other, or cry in pain from the loss of one another?


**Disclaimer**: As Usual.

Used to contain lyrics to The Reason. Deleted because of policy. Might not make sense at times or even crappy ... oh well ...

**The Reason.**

* * *

_I'm not a perfect person.  
__  
_-

Balkov was dead now.

The man everyone had grown to know as a mentor; a teacher; a father figure; a … grim reaper. His presence always brought the smell and aura of pain, suffering and death. There was not one Abbey student that didn't cower in fright when he passed by, or children that didn't wet the bed in fear when he came to the dormitories to collect them at night.

His very presence instilled dread in the hearts of the children because they all _knew._

The punishment for misbehavior, loss, weakness or even imperfection was one that all the kids had been through. It was nothing but a moment of sheer terror and pain that Balkov took pleasure in accomplishing in his purpose to create the perfect blader.

In the end, he found what he had been searching for-creating during his entire lifetime; the blader that would be the key to his dreams of ultimate control and power. He discovered and bred a young boy, to grow up perfect in every aspect. What he never expected was that the perfection, far out weighed what he could ever dream of for the boy. It was this perfection that became the driving force in his life, and in the end, his death.

-

Kai took a deep breath as he lay between the warm comfort that was his bed. The blanket ruffled around him, surrounding him like a protective shield against the coldness of the weather.

He reached up his right hand, burrowing it in the red locks of the boy who lay against his chest, lost in deep slumber. He eyes looked downwards, studying the serene face of his best friend, his comrade. The only boy he would ever admit to even have the slightest feelings for; the only person in this world that he loved with all his life.

Yuriy looked so peaceful when he slept, completely different from the persona he kept up in the eyes of the public. His flaming red hair, was in a completely disarray as his head rested on Kai's semi-naked chest. His left hand flung across the slate haired boy's waist, as if he were holding on, afraid that if he let go, Kai would leave.

Kai smiled faintly at the sleeping boy, his left hand grasping Yuriy's shoulder protectively and his right playing across his pale features. His thumb caressing Yuriy's cheek before moving on to run across his lips; Kai bit his own lips in an attempt to keep himself from pressing them against the alluring ones of the boy he loved so much. As he physically struggled against giving into his passion, his mind wondered back to the events that lead to their being reunited.

He knew, from the moment the news came on the screen of the television, he knew that Yuriy had finally snapped; his mind having taken too much for a normal seventeen year old to be able to handle. Kai didn't blame him … how could he? Yuriy had been there when Kai was first brought to the Abbey. Yuriy was there, staring at his back as he left, unable to stand it anymore. Yuriy was there through everything, and no one was there for him. Kai was his one and only friend, yet he had abandoned him at the most opportune moment. The rest of the Neo Borg were just pawns and as Yuriy had considered them … inferiors.

But it was all in the past now. Balkov was gone. The Abbey was now being run by the BBA. The worst was over for them, for Kai and Yuriy. They could now finally reconcile their friendship, rekindle the feelings lost in the overwhelming wave of hate that ran through the Abbey like the River Nile. Kai could finally ask for forgiveness from Yuriy and perhaps, things could finally be, as they should.

Perhaps …

-

_You are the reason,  
I changed the person __I used to be ..._

_-_

But things were not meant to be …

Yuriy had fallen sick just a few days short of his eighteenth birthday. He had been taken to the hospital, but even the doctors didn't know what was wrong with him. The decided to admit him, putting him through all kinds of tests to find the source of his illness, but it was all to now avail. There didn't seem to be anything physically wrong with him, so perhaps, it was mentally.

Kai stayed with him though it all; holding his hand firmly as he slept, exhausted from all the experiments that had been done onto him. He stayed at his bedside, day and night, keeping a vigil watch over Yuriy, while talking to him once and while. It didn't matter whether Yuriy heard him or otherwise, the most important thing was for Kai to assure himself that Yuriy knew he was there.

He sat on a chair placed next to the bed, his right hand holding Yuriy's left while his left hand brushed the away the longs bangs from the redheads face. He leaned their clutched hands closer to his face, gently kissing the knuckles of his hand while his eyes stayed glued to the other boy's pale face.

"Yuriy …"

_-_

_  
I'm sorry to hurt you ...  
_

_-_

It was on that day, a cold winters day of Russia; a day that was supposed to be joyous as it marked the eighteenth year of life for the respected Captain on the Neo Borg, was now marked a day of mourning.

Two days … it was all it took. Two days, for a feeling of happiness to be replaced with one of sadness. Two days, it took, for his condition to deteriorate to a point where there was nothing that could be done. Just two days difference since Yuriy slipped into an irreversible coma. Two days later, he slowly passed away from the world, from Kai. His soul leaving the body which Kai so desperately clung to, too afraid to say goodbye.

They mourned. The members of the Bladebreakers sat around in silence, showing respect for their member in arms. Even though they came from different backgrounds, they all found understanding in their passion for their sport.

The members of the Neo Borg were in silent mourning; showing no emotions, whether it be sadness that they had lost one of their friends, or maybe it be anger, that such a young soul could so easily be taken away from the world. It makes them all question their own mortality.

Till this day, they never found out the reason for the ailing condition that caused them Yuriy. Kai, who stood far behind at the funeral, away from the sympathetic eyes from those who attended, knew. Deep down, he knew why Yuriy was not by his side today, looking up at him with his icy blue eyes. He knew that Balkov was the cause of this, although indirectly, he had caused the death of Yuriy, _his_ Yuriy. The years of hardship and pain had broken his body too much extent, in the end, he was just exhausted. His body could not take anymore and just stopped living.

-

_You are the reason ..._

-

**(One Year Later …)**

The breeze blew gently across the plain, causing a slight sheen in the grass as it rubbed against each other. The green leaves of the trees ruffled slightly and the birds that landed on the branch started chipping sweetly into the wind, as if serenading it.

On the small hill hidden in the more secluded part of the graveyard stood a lone figure. The white scarf of the figure billowed in the wind. His slate coloured hair fell heavily over his forehead, hiding his eyes and the emotions that were currently swirling in them as he looked at one of the two head stones that stood in front of him. He reached his hand up to brush away the few strands that had gotten into his eyes, distracting him from the reason he had come here this day.

For one last goodbye.

He would not be returning to this place after this. He had made his choice, and would abide by it no matter how much sadness it would cause him. Words were not needed for his eyes spoke volumes of what he wanted to say.

His ears perked up as they picked up a sudden movement coming up from behind him. The rest of the Bladebreakers had come to bid their farewell. They were now returning to their hometown for good, unlike the previous months when they would take turns in traveling back and forth between their families, and comforting the distraught Kai in Russia. But now, they saw no point in that anymore.

Kai looked away from the tombstone to the sad faces of his teammates then back to the marble headstone. His crimson eyes looked away as he stepped back, making way for the others. He only passed a fleeting look over the Bladebreakers as their paths crossed, before continuing on.

He left.

The movement of his feet halted when he heard his name being mentioned. His head turned slightly back to look at the gloomy mood that surrounded the normally cheerful team, tears streamed down their faces.

Takao walked forward and kneeled down in front of the headstone. He placed his hand up against it in a sign of respect and bowed his head before whispering.

"We'll miss you … Kai."

-

_You are the reason ..._

-

**Flashback** –

_A group of people stood by._

_A bed occupied._

_Tears slipping down and leaving wet spot where the fell._

_Sobbing._

_Death … loomed in the background._

_Members of the Bladebreakers looked pleadingly at the figure that lay in the bed, their sadness multiplied ten folds by the empty look in their Captain's eyes; the normal spunk that drove him, the fire that burned in his eyes, gone; taken away with Yuriy as he left._

_His life no longer held no meaning and he just gave up. No longer able to suppress the grief that lived inside him ever since the death of his beloved._

_The kind old man just looked on, unable to do anything but to wait for the end. His glasses fogged up with the tears that slid down his cheeks, dripping onto the dark yellow jacket that he wore. Beside him, the burly man looked away, imagining what if it was his own flesh and blood that lay in the bed, dying._

_It had been months since the day they had to bury one of their own, his life cut short by the actions of one man. It now seemed that they would have to go through it again._

_Kai had isolated himself from the others ever since that day; locking himself up in his room, refusing to eat, drink or be in the presence of anyone; he was killing himself with hunger and thirst, and worst of all, grief. The hole in his heart was being torn open wider and wider by the day as he wallowed in his own guilt and self-pity._

_It now took a toll on him._

_As the Bladebreakers watched on, with prayers from other Beyblading teams and fans alike, Kai fell into a deep sleep, and never woke up._

**End Flashback** -

As gently as the wind blowing on a warms summer's day, Kai felt himself being pulled away by an unseen force. His soul being called back to the next plain as his time on the world expired. He was not meant to be here any longer than he had, and it was now time to leave.

He turned his eyes to his ex-teammates, watching as they sobbed quietly at his passing. He knew they could not see him or feel him. But he knew deep down that they felt his presence, they just did not realize it yet.

With hands buried in his pocket he turned his back to them, feeling his purpose fulfilled. Even though he had left his teammates in tears, this was one of the times he felt that he needed to do something for himself, for his own sake. He had lived life to the fullest, at times, exceeding even that. Now it was time for him to rest.

With his heart light and his conscience clear, his feet moved away from the scene. As his body was slowly being lifted off the ground, he closed his eyes, feeling an aura of peace encircling him. Kai prepared himself for the world beyond.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist and warmth as the person leaned against his back, resting his head on Kai broad shoulders. The slate haired boy smiled sadly, a lone tear slipped out his lidded eyes and slowly made its way down the side of his face, smearing the blue paint that adorned his cheeks. He tilted his head to a side slightly, feeling his cheek brush up against the soft red hair, taking in the scent that he had grown so accustomed to.

Icy blue eyes turned up to meet his own. Yuriy stood up on the tips of his toes, planting a kiss of Kai's soft lips. His arms moved to hug Kai firmly around his neck before pulling back and grasping Kai's hand in his own, leading him towards a place invisible to the naked eye.

Where the Bladebreakers stood, Takao turned his head all of a sudden, feeling a tingling in the back of his mind just in time to see the shadow of Kai and Yuriy disappear as the two of them vanished from this point in time. Realizing, he wiped the tears from his face, a smiled emerged on his features after a long time absence. Even though the loss of his friend saddened him and the rest of his teammates, he knew that for once, Kai was finally where he wanted to be, with the one person he wanted to be with.

After much pain and suffering in the land of the living, Kai Hiwatari and Yuriy Ivanov finally found happiness in death.

* * *

**The End.**

(**Note**: Just realized, the ending reminds me of Alexander XD; Could be that I am overly obsessed with it.)


End file.
